A Potion's Class incident!
by Plusle65
Summary: Draco and Harry are partners for their potion's class... What happens when Draco drinks the potion and it has an odd side effect! Before DH and there will be Character bashing.. Drarry of course! Other pairings will make appearances as well but won't be the main focus.


Draco and the rest of the Slytherins, along with his annoy class mates the Gryffindors, were in Double Potions, making an advanced healing potion. Draco was happy stirring the Potion as his partner, Harry, was doing the bare minim, like usual. Harry sighed lightly. He knew that he was horrible at potions but still hated that the other, Malfoy in particular would do most alone. Since a while, he had an urge to show Draco Malfoy that he in fact could do this, it was as if he wanted to impress the other. Draco was busy stirring, this potion was quite complicated and he wanted to show off that he could basically do it alone, he started to stir the potion as he handed Harry two bottles. One said "Cut berries" and the other said "Cut flowers". Draco said in a weird tone, after all most of his attention was on the potion "When I tell you to put one in you do that, ok Potter?"

Harry nodded and took both bottles, glad that he could at least do a bit more than just sitting there. "Sure, I can do that" he said confidently with a smile, hiding a chuckle at the other's dazed voice. Draco said in a quick way "Give me the... quick Potter!" He held his hand out for the other to give him the correct bottle. Harry panicked, not having understood what the other wanted and gave him the one with the cut berries, hoping, no, praying that it would be the right one

Draco didn't double-check his work and just poured the bottle in and slightly smiled as it turned the correct color "Thanks Potter~" He said in a happy tone, this was going perfectly. Harry's eyes widened when he caught the other's smile, his heart beating faster immediately. It had been the first time that he had seen it and the happy voice only made himself happier. He wanted to make Malfoy smile again. Draco kept his small smile on for a bit longer until his "Slytherin Mask" was put back on.

He held his hand out with a smirk "Flowers Next Potter, make sure they are the blue ones." Harry nodded eagerly. He wanted to make everything right now, even if he didn't know why. He gave him the bottle with the flowers, having made sure of course that there were only blue ones, not any other color.

Draco poured in the flowers and the Potion let out a small amount of white smoke, signaling it was correct. Draco smiled slightly bigger this time and glanced around to see that only three other people still had a potion, others already failed it and were washing out their tools. This time, Harry felt a warmth rushing through his body when he saw the other smiling and smiled back immediately. He wanted them to get everything right, knowing that was Draco's goal.

Draco was humming softly as he smiled again at Harry "You really aren't all that bad at this Harry~" Harry's eyes widened further at that and he could feel a blush making its way to his cheek as he nodded and mumbled "T-Thank you... Draco". Draco smiled at Harry and noticed when a Potion who was further ahead of them, one of the only three left, suddenly exploded in a bad way. Snape was immediately over there. No one besides the Potion maker, who was Blaise, was hurt.

Snape said aloud "Make sure not to put any berries in the Potion, look what only a few milligrams did when you add the last ingredient.." Draco however wasn't listening at all. He was in dream land as he grabbed the last ingredient. Harry for once, had listened. He grabbed Draco's hand and shook his head. "No!" he said to him. "Snape said, no berries or the potion will explode at the last ingredient, We can't let that happen." he was determined to win.

You: Draco blinked and frowned at Harry "No. Look read the book! It says add berries-" Draco's eyes widened, they put the wrong type of berries "Ah sorry Potter, we put the wrong berries in.. Let me see..." Draco walked over to Snape's ingredient area and grabbed a different item. "These wont be reactive with the berries we put it." Draco held out the Herb root in front of Harry. "Just incase this goes bad, I want you to step back.."

Harry softly smiled at Draco, glad that instead of fighting the other had accepted what he said, and now even was worried about him. Harry shook his head though and placed a hand to the other's shoulder "We did this together, we'll end it together" he said with a smile and took the root as well.

Draco hovered it over the top of the potion "Let go in... 3...2...1" Draco then let go of the root and it fell into the Potion, a white puff of smoke came from it and Snape walked over with a wide smirk "20 Points to Slytherin.. and Gryffindor..." Snape then walked away and Draco picked up the potion "I will test it, ok?" Harry smiled brightly and nodded, even though he had no idea what kind of potion they had made "Alright" he said happily.

Draco smiled and said weakly "Cheers" This potion was meant to be a healing Potion... but with the new item.. who knew what it would do. Draco drank half of it before setting it down. He held his head as hurt with the power of a Hippogriff. Everything around Draco was bright and... shiny? Draco turned to Harry. "C-could you ask Snape to turn the lights down..? It's really bright..."

Harry blinked lightly "But it's really dark here Draco" he said softly, then bit his lip lightly "Close your eyes, alright? I'll bring professor Snape!" Draco nodded but when he closed his eyes it only got worse. Snape was over in a flash "Draco, what did you use?" Draco opened his eyes and handed the exact name of the root, Snape groaned softly "And what berries did you use?" Draco looked down "I-I brought some berries that I thought were the right ones.. I used Midnight Blackness Berries.." Snape groaned again "Well Mr. Malfoy you made a different potion.. Mr. Potter, tell us a lie."

Harry had watched, worried about the other. He hoped that everything was alright with draco and immediately complied to the order "My name is Ronald Weasly" he said, tilting his head. Draco's eyes widened "What happened to Harr- Potter? He is all... dark I can barely see him..." Snape shook his head "Look at me." Draco looked at Snape "I am your god father" Draco blinked "Nothing changed..." Snape shook his head "Well now Mr. Malfoy you can now see when people are lying and when they are not.. This should wear off in a while.." Draco groaned, this was going to get annoying soon. Draco looked at Harry, who was now back to "Bright Harry".

Harry stood there, gaping lightly, his head tilted. He then sighed and mumbled "I'm sorry that we messed this up..." he was completely sincere. He had wanted Draco and him, but mostly Draco, to win. Draco smirked weakly at Harry, "It's fine Harry, I didn't even want to win anyway...". Suddenly Draco winced as everything turned black and he fell to the ground "BLOODY HELL I CAN'T SEE!" Suddenly the light came back and he could see again, Snape helped up Draco "Also if you lie you can't see... So I think lying wouldn't be the best thing to do. Snape looked at Harry "Potter I want you to be near Draco till this wears off. Or at least keep him in your sight." Harry nodded with a soft smile and carefully went over to Draco. Snape walked away to check on the last working pair.

After Snape left, Harry pulled the other into an embrace and mumbled "I'm sure that it will wear off" he said softly. He knew that he would refrain from lying, for Draco's sake. Draco sighed and gently hugged Harry back and whispered in a fake hateful tone "What are you doing.." Draco however didn't pull away. Harry smiled lightly, glad that the other didn't pull away "I'm holding you" he said softly against the other's neck, then let go "I hope you didn't mind" Draco blushed darkly and whispered weakly "But.. the others.. Aren't you with Ginny...?"

Harry smiled softly when he saw Draco's blush. He was beautiful... Harry lightly shrugged, then shook his head "I don't care what most of them think" he said truthfully, then added "And no, I'm not with Ginny, I don't love her like she always loved me. To me, she's like a sister" Draco felt his heart skip a beat, pure gold is all he saw when Harry said that "Harry..." Draco said as he looked Harry deep into his eyes. Harry could feel the heat rising on his cheek and he lightly bit his lip, when he looked back, feeling strangely drawn to the other. "Draco..." he whispered softly, not wanting this moment to end

Draco smirked when he saw Harry bite his lip, Draco gently pulled Harry close, almost kissing him when Snape walked over and pushed them apart "5 inches apart.." Draco glared at Snape as he walked away. While Harry watched Draco with a wild blush. Snape called off class when the last potion, luckily, also failed. He groaned and said "We will be redoing these potions next Monday. Class dismissed" Snape kept a close eye on Draco and Harry. Draco looked at Harry and started to walk to the door to leave the classroom, it was now lunchtime.

Harry walked next to the blond, looking down to the ground with a rather timid smile. He still had to understand. He wanted to be kissed by Malfoy of all people, Draco bloody Malfoy... Just his name made feel Harry all nice and warm and he smiled a bit wider at that. Draco looked around before pulling Harry into an empty room and locked the door. He gently pulled Harry back into his arms and held him close as he whispered "I like this..." Harry's eyes had widened once again when he ha felt Draco's arms around him and immediately hugged him back, loving the feeling of warmth that he got every time the other did it "Me too..." he admitted softly, slightly nuzzling the other

Draco laid his forehead on Harry's forehead "Harry... Can I kiss you?" Harry blushed brightly at that question and his tongue darted out to lick his lip, then he nodded softly "Y-Yeah..." Draco leaned forward and pressed his slightly rough lips on Harry's soft lips, Draco didn't push the kiss until Harry did something first. Harry felt complete. That was it what he needed. He needed Draco and those lips that fitted perfectly. He softly and carefully began moving his lips on Draco's loving the feeling.

Draco slid his tongue over Harry's lips as he let out a weak shudder, it felt so... amazing. Draco's tongue against his lips sent shivers down Harry's spine, god he loved it. The burnet immediately opened his mouth for the other, his arms slipping around his shoulders. He loved every second. Draco broke the kiss quickly as he panted for air. Harry also was panting as he looked at Draco with confused eyes. "Harry... we should defiantly do this again sometime.."

Harry blushed darkly and nodded, "Yeah... maybe after classes?" Draco pulled Harry into a tight hug "Sounds like a plan to me..." Draco and Harry left the room, the didn't notice the glares the were receiving from their back.

"Malfoy... what has he done to Harry...? They seem... friendly... too friendly..." the man said. "Well maybe they are putting the past behind them..." A slightly nicer voice said. "Shut up Herm, we need to get rid of the spell Harry is under.. and fast!"

* * *

So how do you guys like it? Should I continue this story? Reviews are loved!


End file.
